


You Don’t Have to Say 'I Love You'

by FanaticKay



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, Logan-centric, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, calmd - Freeform, dlamp - Freeform, its just fluff i swear, just a little glimpse into their lives, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay
Summary: Logan “Logic” Sanders never says I love you.





	You Don’t Have to Say 'I Love You'

Logan Sanders never says ‘I love you.’

He heard the phrase often. It was said at least twice daily amongst his boyfriends. Patton and Roman jumped at the chance to express their affections but made sure to say it at least once. Every morning, after breakfast, from Patton as they left to start their days, and every night from Roman as he bid them goodnight. Dee and Virgil may not instigate the sharing of the phrase a lot, but they had their moments. Dee said it when he felt bashful, after compliments and bouts of flirting. Virgil often said it when he was completely at peace or after they helped him through a panic or anxiety attack. However, none of the boyfriends had ever heard the words uttered from their book-smart boyfriend, but they never felt the void. They never pushed him to say it or made him feel guilty. The others just accepted him, loving him with everything they had. After all, they knew Logan did love them, even if he didn’t verbally express it.

Patton knew through the little things. The way Logan would always stay and help him clean up and provide company in the kitchen after dinner. How he always started the coffee machine early so Patton could enjoy his first cup before making breakfast. The way the corners of his mouth would twitch upwards when Patton told a joke. How he would be more open with his emotions. How he would offer his support when Patton was going through a hard time. That’s how Patton knew.

Roman knew through his attentiveness. How Logan listened to his frivolous thoughts, even if he truly didn’t understand the appeal. The way his eyes twinkled when he was helping Roman memorize lines from an old literary work. How he would help Roman plan the foundation of the things he wanted to craft, no matter how insane and complex it was. How he would help provide synonyms or antonyms whenever Roman needed help writing. That’s how Roman knew.

Virgil knew through his engagement. The way he doesn’t try to conceal his smile when they get into a debate. The way his eyes lit up when discussing the newest conspiracy theory they had stumbled upon. How he would fondly shake his head when Virgil was feeling clingy or being overdramatic. How he would be the last to part from Virgil after a panic attack. That’s how Virgil knew.

Dee knew through his interest. The way Logan would seek him out when emotions were too much. How his fingers twitched when Dee teased the others with a ‘fact’ that he knew to be untrue, but never outed him. How he was always open to listening to Dee’s rants. The way he would radiate his pride whenever Dee was being honest in a difficult situation. That’s how Dee knew. 

They knew because everything he did screamed ‘I love you.’ His soft smiles and warm hugs. His gentle kisses and close cuddle. The way he would spout facts about various topics they were interested in. How he would sometimes get distracted by them when watching or reading something. That’s how they knew. 

Logan Sanders never says ‘I love you’ but, well, actions speak louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first work in the fandom, but I hope to write more soon. 
> 
> Every kudos and comment is very much appreciated.
> 
> Bother me on tumblr: https://fanatic-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
